Part of the Pack
by Marshall Fluff
Summary: What if, Coach was something more to Scott and the others then just their lacrosse coach? Because really, Coach does sort of keep them out of trouble...well...as much trouble as he can keep them out of. And the guys definitely have a soft spot for their crazy and funny coach. ONE-SHOT


**I apologize for being gone for so long, I had a big musical and I was literally working from 9am to at the very least, midnight seven days a week. But it was good fun and definitely worth it. But I've got plenty of chapters to make up for my absence...I just don't know when they'll be posted!**

**I hope you enjoy this. This is just a small one-shot that I decided to write at 3 o'clock in the morning because the idea wouldn't leave me alone since that last episode. I swear...if Coach dies...there'll be hell to pay. Anyway, enjoy this alternate version of what could have happened when Coach was shot by that arrow. **

* * *

"Coach!" Scott shouted as Coach Finstock triggered the wire and was shot by an arrow. The arrow hit his abdomen, and as Scott ran over to Coach, he prayed to whatever God was out there that the arrow hadn't hit anything vital.

Aiden and Ethan were immediately at Coach's side. The three of them felt a small tug when Coach had been shot, but they ignored that for now, and instead tried to save Coach.

"AH!" Coach shouted, whether it was in pain, shock, or just at being shot by an arrow the three werewolves couldn't tell. But whatever it was made them feel a bit helpless.

"Get it out of me! Get it out of me!" Coach shouted, as Stiles and Aiden tried to stop the blood.

"Coach-" Scott tried to say something reassuring but was interrupted by Coach shouting, "I'm going to die! Oh God! Get it out of me!"

"Coach, you're not going to die!" Stiles said firmly, hands still covering the wound around the arrow.

"Get it out!" Coach shouted, flailing around a bit.

"It'll hurt less if you stop moving, Coach," Ethan said, trying to calm him down. Scott shared a look with Aiden and Ethan, the tug was still there, if felt a bit stronger then it had earlier though.

"Stay still Coach, an ambulance is coming," Aiden said, getting a tad distressed.

"Get it out!" Coach shouted.

"Get back! Give him some room!" Aiden shouted at the others from their class, Ethan jumped up from Coach's side and started pushing them back, "Get back!"

Scott took Coach's hand, not caring anymore if Coach saw his eyes change. He put as much effort as he could into taking Coach's pain away, his veins turning black as he could. _Coach doesn't deserve this, _Scott thought to himself, _he somehow got mixed up in all the supernatural happenings because he was trying to look out for us. _

Scott didn't miss that Aiden had one hand on Coach's shoulder, while the other was holding onto Coach's fore-arm, taking some more of Coach's pain away. Coach's head turned to Scott and went limp, Scott and Aiden looked at him in worry and with a bit of fear that he had died.

"I think he just passed out," Aiden said to Scott, worry obvious in his voice. Stiles took his hands up off the wound and stared at the blood covering them.

"I could have killed him," Stiles said afraid of himself, and concerned for Coach, "I could have killed him. What if it was his head, or his throat, or...?"

"But it wasn't!" Scott said, trying to reassure Stiles and chase away the horrible thoughts of what if, "and he's going to be alright."

"I hear an ambulance," Aiden said, looking at the two of them with a bit of hope.

"And my dad," Stiles said, looking up.

* * *

While Stiles re-united with his dad, Ethan, Aiden and Scott rushed over to the ambulance where the paramedics were lifting Coach into the ambulance on the stretcher. Scott smiled in relief when he saw his mom, but was also a tiny bit confused.

"Hi," Melissa McCall said smiling at the three of them, "I called in a small favour when I heard someone had been shot by an arrow at the school, now I'm glad I did. In."

Without any arguments, the three got into the back of the ambulance with Coach and Melissa. The other paramedics which was two other people, went into the front of the ambulance.

"Can you heal him?" Melissa asked, knowing how much Bobby Finstock meant to them, and what he was to them, even if they didn't know just yet.

"We can try," they said determinedly.

Scott grabbed Coach's right hand, Ethan grabbed his left hand and Ethan held onto Coach's right fore-arm. The three began taking his pain away, and also were trying to heal him in the same way they heal other werewolves. Melissa watched fascinated as their veins turned black, and although they clenched their jaws from the pain, they kept taking away Coach Finstock's pain. Her attention then went to Coach's wound.

"Guys! You can stop now," Melissa said smiling, "you have to leave some work for the doctors, don't want to make it look suspicious now do we?"

The guys looked at Coach's wound and laughed in relief, it still had the arrow going through it, but all the deep cuts that had been causing most of the trouble were now gone. Scott suddenly began laughing, remembering what Coach's reaction to being shot had been.

"What?" Melissa asked, watching her son in amusement.

"When Coach was hit by the arrow, it was a reaction that only Coach would have," Scott explained, laughing, and Ethan and Aiden smiled, they hadn't properly heard what he had said they had been in shock, "he just said 'Oh crap!'"

They all burst out laughing, and Melissa was glad the paramedics in the front couldn't hear them.

"Scott, did you feel it when Coach was hit?" Aiden asked, as they sat a bit more relaxed then earlier.

"Yeah, I felt it too," Scott answered nodding.

"Felt what?" Melissa asked curiously. The werewolves all looked at each other, debating whether or not they should tell her.

"It felt like a pack member had been hurt," Ethan answered her.

"Actually, I think Coach Finstock has a rather large role in your pack," Melissa said, three pairs of eyes looked at her curiously, "he was sort of, the one who brought Isaac and Scott together. Then, you two later on were brought to them, because of Danny being the goalkeeper on the lacrosse team and a friend of Scott and Isaac's."

"Coach has brought almost all of the werewolves in our pack together," Scott said, nodding. The twins couldn't help but smile a bit when Scott said 'our' pack.

"Coach is nearly always looking out for us, in his own way, as well," Aiden said, the others nodded agreeing with him.

"It seems, Coach is part of the pack," Ethan said smiling. None of them minded at all, in fact they were actually sort of happy and relieved, now they knew Coach would have supernatural protection from supernatural things.

* * *

"My boys," a voice said, fondly.

Scott, Ethan and Aiden all immediately turned to look at Coach, who had his eyes open and was smiling at them.

"Scott, Aiden and Ethan," Coach said, "now we just need Stiles, Isaac and Danny and I've got all my boys. You guys know I don't hate your, don't you? Well...I kind of hate Greenberg."

"But that's different," Aiden continued grinning.

"It's Greenberg!" they all said, including Melissa and Coach.

"I guess you guys know, then," Coach said.

"Yeah, we do," Aiden said.

"And we kind of feel the same way," Ethan continued.

"Coach, we think of you as one of the people we care about the most in the world, this is coming from Stiles, Danny and Isaac too," Scott said truthfully, "because of your crazy rants, your games, your amazing and funny advice, you're what keeps us sane in this crazy town."

Coach smiled, a real genuine smile. And under no circumstances did any of the three werewolves, or their amazing coach cry, and you have no proof of such an event.

The last five minutes until they reached the hospital was peaceful, Melissa was still pumping blood that Coach needed to be replaced into him, and they told stories, that is until, "**I thought I told you to get that thing out of me!"**


End file.
